jumborfandomcom-20200213-history
Baru Crow
Baru Crow(バル・クロウ) is a fictional character in the manga series of Jumbor Barutronica. He is the protagonist of the series and the eleventh Jumbor created by Dr. Docult. Appearance Originally Baru was a very tall and well build man with messy hair and a beard, but after his death, his mind was transfered into a ten year old clone body of himself and turned into a Jumbor. Due to the body being cloned from his own he resembles a younger version of himself. His hair is now longer and his body have been modified into a jumbor, giving him golden showel like hands with three fingers, his Iron Gauntlets, golden mechanical feet, his Magnetabis and a pair of golden plates on each side of his temples, his Jumbor Horns. Personality He's very loyal to his friends, family and teammates. He doesn't let anyone innocent get hurt even if it costs his life. He's also carefree and a bit lazy when he's free, sometimes he's a little perverted. He also likes to laugh frequently. But sometimes in the manga he is seen to be alone in his thoughts. He might be like that but when is needed he starts to act like a real Construction Warrior and jumps into the action to right the mistakes of others and teach them a lesson. Abilities As a Jumbor he posseses inhuman strength and resilience. His Iron Gauntlets allow him to turn his hand into large Excavator shovels. At first he had no control over the strength of his Iron Gauntlets but to the surprise of Rivetta he was easily able to transform them into large shovels on his first try.Jumbor Manga - Chapter 2 History In the original series, Jumbor Barutronica, Baru is a Construction Knight from the kingdom of Dovork. During an attempt to rebuild a collapsed tunnel, his entire team is killed when a neighbouring country's king suddenly invades. Baru is the only apparent survivor and he is reborn as a Jumbor - part human, part machine. In his new form, he begins his quest to re-build his lost country of Dovork. In the rebooted series, Baru is the leader of a construction team consisting of the same members seen in Jyuki Ningen Jumbor. It is shown that Baru has a wife and two children, a son named Shovel and a daughter named Piolet. The family lives on the outskirts of Washington and Baru loves his family dearly, this time spending his free time rebuilding his children's treehouse so it is safe. When he and his team depart for another job, Baru and his team are shocked when Genber Diode, his Jumbors and Ogres level the entire world to be rebuilt. When Baru is found under some rubble after the leveling the world, Genber takes in Baru's body and uses it as the basis of an eleventh Jumbor. Years later, the Jumbor Baru is awakened by Rivetta Dovork and her team, who hope to use Baru to finally stop Genber and the other Jumbors. Shocked at his new form and despising those who transformed him into a Jumbor, Baru reluctantly agrees to aid Rivetta in hopes of some day reuniting with his missing family and restoring he's former body. Trivia References Category: Male Characters Category:Jumbors